Partying May Not Suck So Much After All
by Darkest Secret
Summary: What happens when a Shadowhunter breaks one of the rules? Follow one young Shadowhunter as she breaks one of the most ancient ones: falling in love with a Downworlder. OCxOC Rated T for language
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I was previously writing a Naruto fanfic. But, I sorta hit a block on it and for some reason can't type it. I've been reading The Mortal Instruments series lately, and I just couldn't resist making one of these. lol So, enjoy. I'll be uploading at least half of the story today, cause I already have some of it written.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own The Mortal Insturments or any of the characters inside of the story. The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare. Beware her awesome writing skillz!**

**Partying May Not Suck So Much After All**

**Prologue**

Ah, one of Magnus Bane's parties. At his house. Somewhere I will never go **again**. I really disliked – no that word was too mild – hated Magnus. Even though he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he was extremely annoying. I mean really, could the man be any gayer? But it wasn't his homosexuality that I hated him for. First off, his talk about "his magnificent self" was just too much for me to stomach. What with his strange looks, I could barely call him "magnificent". Second, I really didn't like how he treated Clary and the others. Alec seemed to be his favorite though. The truth about Alec had been revealed to me earlier. (You know, about him being gay too.) And I, for one, was disappointed to hear it. Alec was handsome, dark, and mysterious. Well, damn, he was hot. But, Bane could have him if he wanted, and I wouldn't really stop them. It was none of my business. But, after seeing him and listening to him, I just walked over to the make-shift bar. And, at the moment, I was reviewing why I had agreed to come. _'Why me?'_

**AN: **So, as you can see, this is going to be set at Magnus' party. Yay for the party right? Then, who knows where it will go? Keep on reading guys. Plus, I don't hate Magnus guys. Really who does? It's just a play on the character for me. Magnus is awesome.

~Your Darkest Secret


	2. Bad News

**Chapter 1**

I walked down the hallway to my room in the Institute, totally absorbed in my own thoughts. My red jacket was zipped all the way up, and my jeans covered the tops of my tennis shoes. Jace and Clary had gone to the City of Bones with Brother Jeremiah, who freaked me out pretty good. Of course, their information that they gained would lead them to some conclusion about Valentine. _'Ugh, Valentine, that evil bastard,' _I thought as I strode past one of the empty rooms that were so frequent in the large building. _'That psychopath.' _There were many words that I could have used to describe him. None of which were good. Valentine was one person that I would not enjoy meeting. In fact, I was determined to stay away from anything having to do with Valentine. I would fight him if I had to when the time came, but I had other things on my mind, probably more important than Valentine. Alec was asleep, she knew that. But Isabelle and Simon were nowhere to be seen.

I realized that I had stopped, hands in my jacket pockets, when Hodge walked around the corner. He smiled as he walked into the library. Even though Hodge seemed like a good Tutor, I was one of the few who know of his whole past. The Circle, Valentine's group, of which he was a member, tried to break apart the Accords. Needless to say, I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. As I continued to walk, I noticed Church, the Institute cat, outside of my room. He meowed loudly as I approached and knelt down to scratch his ear. But instead of standing still, like he normally did, he bolted into my room. **"Church, what's wrong with you?" **I asked as I followed him in. He darted along the white linen sheets of the bed, hopped onto the bedside table, and was slinking along the counter of the vanity. I slipped off my jacket and laid it along the bed length-wise, revealing the light, figure-fitting T-shirt that I was wearing underneath it. **"Church, get down from there. I don't want cat hair all over my things, and God knows you shed a lot in the summer time. Look, you've got fur all over my bed now," **I complained as I walked over and stroked him along his neck. I couldn't stay mad at him for long though. Forgetting the matter of the bed, I looked into the mirror and examined my face.

My dark, short hair was down. And I recently had it layered so that it feathered at the sides. People said it made me look a little more my age, which was about nineteen. My face was clear and paler than most skin tones, with high cheekbones and slim eyebrows that framed my dark brown eyes. I sighed as I saw the Marks, or rather, the remnants of previous Marks, on my thin (and I do mean thin) figure. They actually made me feel a bit normal. I know, Shadowhunters weren't normal, but it was just that I felt like every other Shadowhunter when I saw the Marks. I lacked a skill that most Shadowhunters had. I couldn't really sense demons the way others could, without a sensor. This was me. This was Remedy Ravenswood. I picked Church up and placed him back onto the floor. I looked up to see Hodge standing in the doorway. **"What is it Hodge?"**

I learned that Alec, Isabelle, and Simon had all gone out to meet Jace and Clary. I had obviously not been invited because nobody knew where I was at the time. **"Hmm… you guys know that I have a phone right?" **I asked as I narrowed my eyes at Jace. I knew he didn't like me too much. But that was because I normally stopped him from doing anything stupid while he was at the Institute. "Oh really, you do?" Jace asked sarcastically. "Maybe you should try picking it up once in a while."

'_He has a point,'_ the little voice inside my head said. You all know that voice. The little conscience. But, I couldn't argue with it this time. I almost never picked up my phone. It was a nasty habit that I really needed to break. Luckily, nobody had gotten hurt due to my little habit. **"Anyway," **I continued, rather annoyed, **"What is this little meeting about?" **Then Isabelle answered my question almost immediately. "Oh, you'll like this," she said. I was horrified.

**AN: **So, what's the news that Isabelle broke to Remedy? Keep reading to find out :) *cheers for the dreaded cliff-hanger*

~Your Darkest Secret


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 2**

"**NO! No, no, no, no," **I kept saying. Did it have to be a party that we were going to? I wasn't too good with parties. "Oh, come on Remedy," Isabelle said as she half dragged me out of the room. **"How about no," **I said as I jerked my hand away. I gave her a sour look as I rubbed my wrist. "Come on," she said. I knew she was about to play her "there might be some cute guys there" card. _'Wait for it… wait for it…'_

"There might be some cute guys there."

'_Bingo!' _Even though I thought it was a stupid idea, it might be worth going. To see what was there. But, any guys I would see would probably be Downworlders. Not that I had a problem with them though. I sighed. **"Fine, I'll go with you. But it's not for your dumb reason, Isabelle. It's to get all of you off of my back."**

**Close to Midnight That Day**

Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. I did find something in my closet worth wearing. I made sure that my hair was styled the way I wanted it. Really, it was too short for me to do much with it. But, it still looked good with my outfit the way it feathered. My black blouse stood out against my light skin, but it looked good. My black skirt was shorter in the front, coming up to about mid-thigh and lengthened in the back. It actually almost scraped the floor. The heels that I had on were a kind of strap on heel. My earrings were hoops, but not large, gaudy-looking hoops. They were just hidden behind my hair, but they would shimmer when the light hit them correctly. Plus, they were silver, and I could use them as weapons if needed. On top of that, I had a knife with a cross shaped handle in a thigh sheath on my right thigh. I doubted I would use them though. I was just as good at hand-to-hand combat as I was with a weapon or two. I was just finishing with my eye-liner when I heard a knock on the door. I knew who it was. And she wanted to get out of the Institute and to the party with Simon. **"Would you hold on Isabelle? You're so impatient." **With that, I made sure that my lip gloss wasn't smeared and headed out the door.

"**What? Simon, I'd appreciate it if you stopped staring at me. And close your mouth before insects start to nest in there. God, I bet you didn't do that with Clary." **Why was it that they all stared at somebody when they walked out of a room? There was nothing amazing about me. Clary however, looked great. The black dress with the high-heel shoes looked good on her. "Actually," she said as we walked out of the building, "Simon did say somethingabout the dress." I laughed a little. **"I figured he would. He's a guy Clary. What can we do right?" **She nodded her head and smiled. I liked Clary. She was a smart girl, but she couldn't stay about of trouble long enough.

The conversation turned from one topic to another as we walked to the address that was indicated on the invitation. I had noticed that Clary and Jace had fallen a little behind. Isabelle and Alec were slightly ahead of me. So, there I was, walking about halfway between the two pairs. I looked up into the night sky, which was totally starless (due to the city lights of New York) and only a sliver of the moon showed its silver face. Along my right side was a small fence that stood on top of a brick wall. It was probably to keep people from climbing onto the trees. But, the fence was too low to even keep out a small cat. Next to that was an alleyway, and I could have sworn that I heard leaves rustling and then saw a dark shadow dart across the alley into blackness.

Alec had called back to Jace and Clary, trying to get Jace's attention no doubt. I stopped, and looked behind a large car, where Alec was pointing. "Think we're in the right place?" Alec asked Jace. Motorcycles were lined up along the alley, and I knew that everybody, except Clary and Simon were thinking the same thing. _'Vampires. Oh joy.' _Ignoring the bikes, I walked ahead. Jace was probably going to tamper with the bikes, and I didn't want to be around when some vamp got a hold of him. I heard Isabelle say something vain, no surprise there, and then they joined me on the front step of the apartment building.

**AN: **Still not to the juicy part yet? Wow... well, it's in the next few chapters.

~Your Darkest Secret


	4. The High Wizard of Brooklyn

**Chapter 3**

Isabelle rang the buzzer for Magnus twice, and was about to be her rude self and ring it a third time when Alec caught her and told her not to be rude. The next second, we were all looking at a tall man who was without a doubt Magnus Bane. He looked odd though, and I instantly thought that he must have been gay. _'No straight guy dresses like that,' _I thought to myself as Isabelle showed Magnus the invitation. Despite his slight surprise at our presence, Bane invited us in. While Jace and the others stood outside, looking slightly surprised, I followed Magnus upstairs. I waved a hand to them and Jace said something about hurrying inside before everybody thought that it was his party. Magnus just had to live at the very top of the freaking building too. It was hard to climb in heels, but I pulled it off okay. I ignored Isabelle on the way up, and she had already pounced on Simon for talking to Clary and making her laugh. I sighed. _'God, just let them be already Isabelle.' _

The top loft, where the party was held, was the room that Magnus led our small group through. There was a makeshift bar at one end of the room. It was made of doors torn off of their hinges, and I was a bit surprised at the array of drinks being served. _'Does this guy have every liquor known to man and Downworlder?' _There were blues, greens, reds, and every color in between that filled the glasses being passed around to the party guests. Everybody had pretty much wandered off and I looked around to see Clary talking to Magnus… alone. Like hell I'd leave her alone with him. At the moment he looked like the biggest rapist I'd ever seen. I was the first to arrive at her side, and Jace and Alec came only seconds after. Isabelle and Simon were on the dance floor. _'No point in calling them over,' _I thought.

I had totally let my mind wander from the conversation when a small man came up to Magnus, complaining about his bike. The guy was a vampire, and he made that known. _'I guess he invited the pissy type of vampires. But, then of course, all vampires are normally like that.' _After the episode, and after the vampire was sent away by none other than Magnus himself, Alec had to open his mouth and say that our little group put the Holy Water into the vamp's bike. Oh well, the host was amused. But, we had to get down to business. Clary had things to talk about, and we probably all needed to be there. And apparently, the only place private in the wizard's house at the time was his bedroom, which was absolutely crazy.

'_Yellows for the bed sheets, electric blue for the vanity, what next? Oh, rainbow? _The sarcastic thoughts raged inside my head. As I kept making sarcastic comments in my mind, the conversation ensued. Matters turned from the location of Clary's mother, which wouldn't really help Magnus in any way, to why he had put her mind under a spell. But, when he revealed that it was Clary's mother was the one who requested it, things didn't blow over too well. When Clary asked if there was something specific that her mother wanted her to forget, Magnus started reciting this giant story. He said that he had watched Clary grow up, but that being around human children wasn't really welcome in his line of work. _'I wonder why?'_

Clary then mentioned that she saw him walking out of Madame Dorothea's door. Madame Dorothea was the "psychic" that held her business downstairs from Clary and her mother. "I'm memorable. It's true," Magnus said. He was getting a little bit too vain for me at that point. **"Okay, you guys can continue this on your own. I'll be leaving now," **I said as I marched for the door. **"Don't try to stop me Magnus. I'll rip that arm off," **I warned as he stuck out an arm to partially block my way out. He opened the door willingly, and I left the room and the conversation all together.

**AN: **So close... so close...

~Your Darkest Secret


	5. Dark and Mysterious

**Chapter 4**

I walked up to the makeshift bar and just ordered a glass of water. I didn't dare drink anything that they were really serving. "You sure that that's all you want?" the lilac colored woman asked over the counter.** "That's all I'll dare to take," **I said. She hissed something in a different language, probably something horrible directed at me, and walked over to tend to another customer.

I had only been there for about three seconds when someone dressed in black came up beside me. "Bloody Mary," he told the woman behind the counter. I saw him glance at me quickly. "Make it fast." Another two seconds later, she had a red liquid in front of him. He sipped the liquid a little bit fast. **"A bit eager to get a drink in, huh?" **I asked. "You could say that," he said, slightly amused. He continued to sip at the same speed at which he did before. **"Keep going at that speed though and you soon won't remember why you got the drink in the first place," **I laughed. He smiled the smallest ghost of a smile. "Oh, I don't think I'll forget the reason all too soon," he said. Now that I noticed it, the expression on his pale face was a little bit pained and slightly annoyed. _'I have nothing else to do. Why not strike up a conversation,' _I thought.

I turned to look at the tall man next to me. His skin was pale. In fact, my skin was almost as pale as his. His eyes were dark, and his facial features were finished by high cheekbones. He was thin, thinner than most of the people at the party, and about six to six and a half feet tall. I, being only about five-foot-five, felt extremely short for some odd reason. His hair, I noticed, looked a bit like Alec's. But it could have been slightly longer, I wasn't too sure. It was all black, and it actually made him look extremely gothic. But in a good way. **"And why would you not forget that reason?" **I asked cautiously. He lifted an eyebrow. "Complications in family matters," he replied. "My father wants the family to do something that I am totally against. But he is the "ring leader", if I could put it that way. Nobody else argues with him." I let a moment of silence pass. **"Sounds tough," **I answered sympathetically. He chuckled slightly and leaned slightly closer. "Oh, you have no idea."

We talked for a while about different things. Like, how was the party so far. That was a no brainer. It was okay. But, as I came to find out, we both didn't like parties much. I shifted in the chair that he had so kindly pulled up. We were a little ways off from the dance floor, and the band had stopped playing for a few minutes. I sighed. **"Well, now what?" **I asked as he drained his second Bloody Mary. "I'm not sure, but I'm not having any more to drink tonight," he laughed. I was still on my glass of water that I had ordered earlier. A moment passed while was listened to the people around us chat a little bit. There were a few yells thrown into the midst of talking. They were mostly directed at the band for not playing anything. But, it was a faerie band and they were probably playing the same thing over again, but just in a different tone.

The music started up again. A slow song played and reverberated off the walls. I caught a glimpse of Simon and Isabelle on the dance floor almost immediately. I felt a tap on my shoulder that caught my attention. The tall man that I had been holding conversation with was standing at my side. He offered his hand. "May I interest you in a dance?" he asked. I thought about it for a second. _'I suppose it wouldn't hurt, even if he is a Downworlder,' _I thought. **"Why not?" **I said as I reached out to take his hand. With a gentle pull, he seemed to lift me off the ground. Within seconds we were on the dance floor, almost in the very center. **"I have to warn you," **I said, **"I'm not too good at dancing." **He laughed. "Don't worry too much about that. Just follow me."

It felt strange to dance with somebody when I had never done it before. I was actually a little scared that I was leading a bit, but I guess it was just paranoia. The tempo of the song was slow at first, and he held me lightly in a grasp that still felt tight. With one hand on his shoulder and my other hand in his we spun in a large circle. "I can't believe that you said you weren't good at this. You're doing well," he said, obviously trying to loosen my nerves. Before I could respond, the music's tempo quickened. "Ready?" he asked. **"Ready for what?" **I asked nervously. _'This is going to be bad…'_

He smiled again. His grip tightened on my hand and around my waist. For the first time I seemed to notice how long his nails were. He picked me up slightly, and placed my feet on top of his. "Just move with me, you'll get it," he whispered into my ear. He pulled his head back quickly though for some odd reason. We spun in another large circle. Then he pulled off some intricate steps that I probably wouldn't be able to follow with my feet on the floor. I was a bit surprised when the speed picked up a little more. Then, the same thing happened. Only this time, he did a totally different set of intricate steps. Then I realized, _'This song has to be older than the both of us... But he knows it perfectly.' _The finale came shortly after, and he slid me off of his shoes. The music hadn't ended quite yet though. And he dipped me down low before the music came to an abrupt halt.

**AN: **Ooooohhhh hot isn't it? Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far.

~Your Darkest Secret


	6. An Address?

**Chapter 5**

My dancing partner and I sat down to get out of the way of the many people who were crowding the dance floor after the slow song was over. He pulled up another chair for me and one for himself. **"Wow," **I said. I had to admit that I was a little bit speechless. **"That was probably the most fun I've had in a while." **He nodded. "That is the most fun I've had at one of these parties before." I looked behind me and noticed that Isabelle and Simon had since disappeared from my sight. "Looking for somebody?" he asked. **"Oh, not really. Just making sure that all of the people I came here with are still alive and well." **

"That's understandable," he said, "considering that there are so many Downworlders here." He spoke as if he weren't one himself, but he had a point. Just then I picked up Isabelle's voice. She sounded slightly drunk, but she wasn't too far away from where I was. "No, he's a rat!" she said loudly. **"What the hell?" **

"Aren't those the people you came here with? I think you may want to check that out."

I turned again to look at my nameless dancing partner. **"I think you may be right," **I said reluctantly. The truth was I really didn't want to go back to them at the moment. I really wanted to stay with the man that had danced so well. **"You know, I never did catch your name. What is it?" **I asked. He looked at me for a long moment. "Damien," he said. "Damien Cross. And what, may I ask, is your name?" I did realize that we had talked all this time and had never really heard each others names.** "Remedy Ravenswood." **I looked back over my shoulder when I heard Magnus say that the party was over. There were many comments thrown. But it was late, and Clary, the rest of the game, and me had things to do.

"**I'd actually like to talk to you some more Damien," **I said. As if he were thinking the same thing before I had made the statement, he pulled out a pen and started writing down an address. "Come here if you want to speak to me more. I'd be delighted to have you over," he said. **"You're sure that it would be okay with your father? He sounds a bit controlling to me." **He blinked and then came closer to me. Damien lifted his fingers and brushed a stray hair from my face. He bent down and whispered into my ear quickly and quietly. "I think he would understand when I tell him that I danced with the most beautiful woman at the party."

I blushed, a bit surprised at his statement. He laughed as he saw how rigid I had become and kissed me on the cheek. I stared straight ahead as he departed from the apartment. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus came over to me shortly afterward. **"Where is Simon?" **I asked noticing that he was missing. Clary shrank back slightly. I raised an eyebrow. **"Well Clary?" **She opened her bag to reveal a small brown rat. I stood gaping into the bag. **"Don't tell me…" **

"He drank something strange," Isabelle said. "I told him not to." I rolled my eyes. **"I'm so sure that you did," **I said sarcastically. I learned that Magnus said it was pointless to try to change Simon back. "It'll wear off," he said. I shook my head. Simon should have known better. As we walked out the door, Clary was stopped by a boy with slightly black and slightly blonde hair. It looked like a dye job gone wrong. Jace came up behind her before anything happened. The boy was obviously a vampire. He made it a point to show his fangs. The boy melted into the crowd at the sight of Jace. **"Come on guys. Let's get out of here." **

Our small group, including Simon-the-rat, walked away from the door of Magnus's apartment, which he rudely slammed shut. Alec-who had been told by Bane himself to "call him" – and Isabelle were walking with Clary and Jace. I was walking just behind, clutching the paper that Damien had written on in my hand. _'Maybe I'll go talk to him tomorrow,' _I thought. _'It's a little late, and I don't want to seem obsessed.' _I looked up, noticing that Clary was holding her bag out again. She hadn't checked on Simon since she had shown him to me. And inside she had been checking him constantly. She held her bag out, her arm disappearing inside of it up to the shoulder. She was swiping her hand around frantically.

"What's wrong," Jace asked as he turned. I had noticed that she had stopped walking. "He's gone," Clary whispered, "Simon. He was in my backpack –"

And so, the screaming began. Clary looked like she was about to hyperventilate. We discovered that the zipper had been torn. _'Oh great. That vamp took Simon,' _I thought. And I realized that I had "thought" out loud. Clary and Jace quickly went back to Magnus's door. When they rang the buzzer, the response could be heard for about a half-a-block down the street. They started asking about the vampires, and where their lair was. Honestly, would they really go there to go after Simon? I turned as the door slammed. Jace and Clary walked out into the dark night, and I was left alone, noticing that Isabelle and Alec had already disappeared.

**AN: **Chapter 6 is coming soon. Maybe today, I'm not sure. This one is just popping into my head like crazy. ^^

~Your Darkest Secret


	7. The Attack

**AN: **Kay, Chapter 6. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 6**

Now, walking alone in New York, at night, isn't really the best idea. There are all sorts of things out there that could harm you. Demons, other Downworlders, and of course the usual human criminals are on the list. Even when you are a Shadowhunter, and can probably take care of yourself; it's still not a good idea. At all. Especially when it is only yourself to about ten powerfully fast and strong Downworlders.

After being left alone, I decided to walk back to the Institute for some odd reason. You know, one of those little bad choices that you just have to make, no matter what your little "conscience" is telling you? That's what I made. Plus, maybe I was thinking that I could find out where Damien's place was so that I could find it more easily. I strode past the subway station entrance, my black skirt caught in a small gust of wind. I had my head down, thinking about what had happened at the party. I was still unable to wrap my head around why I was so attracted to Damien, even though I knew he was a Downworlder. And, here's that catch, he seemed to be really attracted to me. I couldn't tell what kind of Downworlder he was though. If he was a pixie, I would have known outright. You can't miss a pixie. But the ones that looked human… those were the ones that gave me issues.

I was so concentrated on the ground that I didn't notice the large group of people (or what I thought were people at first) emerge from the alleyway next to me. "Well look here," the tallest one, whom I had almost run into, sneered. "A little girl out for a walk?" I looked up. Fangs were bared at me, and I could see his white pallor. _'Damn,' _I thought as I counted. _'Ten… I don't think I could take all of these on and not escape with heavy injuries. I don't want to crawl back to the Institute.' _I was quickly encircled by the ten vampires, and knew that I probably would get hurt. What the hell though. I had to get away somehow.

I snorted at him. **"Don't underestimate this 'little girl'," **I snarled and pulled the cross-handled blade from its thigh sheath. I twirled it in my right hand. They all hissed. **"Now, do you still want to cross me?" **I their own safety, they lunged, obviously angered by my taunt. I caught the first one in the shoulder, and the second in the leg, leaving burn marks in their skin as I cut. But the third slipped right past me, doubled around, and the fourth one struck when he did. Totally surrounded once again, and with two coming toward me, I ducked low. The two vampires nearly ran into each other. When I stood, there were four others coming in a second wave. I thought I dodged them and was clear for the alley exit. Then, with a loud smacking noise, I was blown backward.

I hit the outer wall of a building, almost head first, hard. My vision blurred, and when I grasped my right hand, the dagger was gone. "That wasn't too fun. Is that all?" the tall one taunted. He kicked me with his boot and snarled, baring his fangs extremely close to me. _'Well, Damien… looks like I won't be coming over after all,' _I thought as I started to slip, feeling the blood run down my forehead from where I had hit the wall. Then, everything stopped. Even the vampires seemed to fade. I heard conversation, but couldn't see much.

I heard several, "Damn it! What's he doing here?" and "Sir?"

"I think you should leave," came a voice as cold as ice, but strangely familiar. "You know the rules," the voice snarled. "She's not on our territory. And we don't eat humans."

All of the vampires sounded extremely humiliated because they had been caught. "Y-yes sir. We'll be leaving now."

"Don't think that this is over," the familiar voice warned, "I'll deal with you later. Now be gone! Away from my sight!" There was no sound as the vampires departed. I couldn't even tell if I was breathing. I couldn't tell if I was blind. I was only sensitive to touch and hearing. Every sound became defined somehow, and I felt the slow brush of skin on mine as I was slung gently up into somebody's arms and heard voice in my ear. "Remedy… Remedy… come back to me…"

**AN: **So, what do you think? Please review. Constructive critique is much appreciated. :)


	8. Forbidden

**AN: Kay, this one will be in Damien's POV and Remedy's POV. Oh, and Damien is about 120 years old too, so yeah. The Flashback is odne in Italics, except for Damien's thought. **

**Chapter 7**

***Damien's POV***

I slung Remedy up into my arms. I had to get her somewhere before anything bad really happened. She was already bleeding heavily from where she had hit the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to resist the urge. Being a vampire and carrying a bleeding person – Shadowhunter – in your arms was difficult. _'If I ever hurt her, in any way, I'll regret it for an eternity,' _I thought.

The only place that I could take her was to the address I had given her; my home away from home really. I normally distanced myself from my immediate family. That included my father. I had started hating him more and more recently. _'Why doesn't he see that he's putting us all in danger?' _I thought as I started to run with inhuman speed toward the old apartment building that I called home.

_Flashback_

_I stood in front of my father. "Damien," he said, "You know what we must do." I was disgusted by his earlier proposal. __**"You know that we cannot do that!" **__I exclaimed. __**"It's against the most ancient rules. We have the Accords to honor. We can't just start feeding on humans. Your decisions will bring the Clave down on all of us!" **_

"_The Clave cannot stand in our way Son. Don't you see that? This is our chance to become stronger. With Valentine on the rise again, this is our time to strike." He was insane. Siding with Valentine was idiotic. _'He wanted to kill us off before. Why doesn't he see? Valentine would kill us all after we did his bidding.'

"_**If that is your choice Father, then I am no longer your son. I refuse to be part of this atrocity." And with that I walked out of the door with my "Father" spitting and hissing curses at me all the way.**_

_End Flashback_

"**Then again… what I'm doing could bring the Clave down on me too," **I thought as I sped away from the alley, hugging Remedy tight to my chest.

**Some Ten Minutes Later**

It had taken me ten minutes to get back to the apartment building. I was looking for a way in. Surely there was a way inside without the maid hearing me. My father had insisted that if I stay somewhere else that I get somebody to take care of me. _'I'm nearly one hundred and twenty years old; can't he see that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself?' _Finally, I decided that I would try a window. It would be easy enough. There was only one problem: none of the upstairs windows were open or broken. I clenched my eyes shut. _'Shit!' _Remedy's blood was all over the suit that I was still wearing, and on top of that, I had this problem to solve.

I glanced at the ground for a moment. The upper corner of the dilapidated building had collapsed not long ago, and broken cement blocks littered the ground. A crooked smile crossed my lips. **"That could work," **I said aloud. I picked up a rock and jumped up to the top window of the apartment.

***Remedy's POV***

My eyelids fluttered open in the dim candle light. My eyesight was creeping back slowly, and I began to distinguish colors again. The ceiling was wooden, and looked ancient. The walls were coated with elegant, but extremely faded, wallpaper. There was almost no furniture in the room, except for a small writing desk in the corner that was equipped with a chair, an inkwell, and an old quill-feather pen.

There was no noise from outside. Not even cars passed by the broken-out window. Everything was eerily silent. I couldn't stand it anymore. Silence didn't settle well with me. It took a great effort however to even stand. I had to support myself on the bedpost at first. Then, I started walking – very slowly – toward the door, supporting myself on the wall as I walked. I quietly opened the door (and I didn't know where I was, so I expected to get lost), and walked down the small hallway. There were many doors, none of which were open, but I ignored them and walked on, until I reached a flight of stairs. They looked like they were about to fall apart, so I didn't risk walking on them. With nowhere else to go, I started the slow trek back to the room that I was first in. Somebody had brought me there, and that somebody had to come back sooner or later.

I passed the rows of doors quickly. At the very end, one opened up. Before I could see who it was, the door on my left opened, and I was pulled inside. A hand clamped over my mouth as the door shut behind me. I struggled, but it was a vice-like grip that was much stronger than me. Whoever it was held me tightly. "Shhhh… Remedy," the voice whispered. _'Damien.' _I looked up to see the tall figure of Damien clamping his hand over my mouth, trying to keep me quiet. His dark hair was slightly ruffled, and he no longer wore the dark suit that he was wearing at the party. He wore dark jeans and a long sleeve grey T-shirt with dark shoes. _'And he looks just as mysterious as before,' _I thought. After a few moments of no noise at all, except for a door shutting almost too quietly, he let me go.

"**Damien, what was that for?" **I asked in a quiet whisper. **"You nearly gave me a heart attack." **He looked down at me for a moment. "Then I guess we're even," he said. "Remedy, what were you thinking? You shouldn't walk alone at night in New York. Who knows what would have happened to you if I hadn't have shown up. And, as to your question, I'm trying to keep your presence here a secret." I was silent for a moment. I didn't really know how to answer his question. When I took a closer look at his face, I noticed how tired he looked. His skin seemed stretched tight, and his eyes drooped. _'He's that worried?!' _And then I remembered. _Those things that attacked me were vampires, and they called Damien "Sir". _

"**So that was you! I don't really know what I was thinking, but I guess I just wanted to walk home. Now, I've answered your question. Why were those vamps calling you "Sir"? There's something I don't know here Damien. I'm going to find out what it is one way or another," **I said in a harsh whisper. I had a feeling that he was hiding something important from me. "If you haven't guessed it yet, then I'll tell you," he said in an arguing tone. He opened his mouth slightly and tapped his canine with his index finger. It was abnormally sharp and needle-like. I gasped. "Now you know."

**AN: Kay, I won't be able to post anything until next week, probably Thursday, so I'll see you guys then.**


	9. Arrested

**AN: **I know, this took me a while, but I've been busy. Hope everybody had a good Fourth of July. :)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Mortal Instruments series or any of it's characters. Those and the series belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 8**

***Damien's POV***

I hadn't really meant to sound so harsh with Remedy, although her reaction wasn't what I had expected. She was a Shadowhunter. Couldn't she tell what I really was? **"Remedy…" **I took one step forward and she took one defensive step back. **"Why couldn't you tell what I was Remedy? You couldn't have known with that reaction," **I said cautiously. At first, it appeared that she wouldn't answer, and then she took a shaky breath. "Because I just can't, Damien," she said. "Something's just wrong with me I guess." I was a little surprised that she would still use my name. She had to be pretty pissed at me. But regardless of that, I was a little shocked.

'_That isn't normal for a Shadowhunter,' _I thought. Remedy was shaking, and I could tell that she was trying to hide it. I took an experimental step toward her, and she didn't move. I strode quickly over and wrapped her in my embrace. Her head fell against my chest, and she stayed that way for some time. I supposed she knew that I wouldn't hurt her. Why would I? Well, there was that little instant that I thought about _it._ But that was because she was bleeding all over my suit, which I had immediately thrown away. That was beside the point. She attracted me somehow. And not only did that go against all of the vampire society rules, it went against her own as well. The Shadowhunter society didn't allow inter-species marriages, and neither did we.

***Remedy's POV***

My head fell against Damien's chest, and I was both relieved and frightened. I was frightened because one: Damien was a vampire (I don't know how I didn't see it) and I didn't know what he would do. And two: What we were doing was totally wrong. Well, probably not wrong to us, but to the Clave, it was an ancient rule breaker. But I was relieved because Damien hadn't attacked me yet, and somehow I could tell that he wouldn't.

Damien was also the only one who knew my "secret". And then, looking back on the dance, I realized that there were only a few things that he could have been. One: A vampire (Duh), two: A werewolf, and three: A warlock. The last two seemed very unlikely though. I mentally V-8 slapped myself in the forehead. _'How stupid are you Remedy?' _I thought. _'I guess I was just having too much fun. I didn't even think about that once.' _And, I don't know if I was frightened or what, but I was crying. A tear rolled down my cheek, only to be wiped away by Damien's strong hand.

***Damien's POV***

'_Oh… damn… Did I make her cry?' _I thought. I wasn't too good with this. I just realized that too. I wasn't used to people, let alone a woman, crying in front of me. I laughed inwardly. _'Me… Damien Cross… a vampire… can't handle _this._' _I reached down to wipe the tear away from Remedy's face. _'She's beautiful. I just wish she wouldn't cry,' _I thought. She looked up and I froze. She noticed how stiff I had become. "Damien, what is it?" Remedy asked, still whispering. At that moment, the door flew inward, revealing six Shadowhunters. They were accompanied by the vampires who had attacked Remedy earlier (who I still had to deal with and would more fiercely now) and, worst of all, my father. I heard Remedy mumble something under her breath, but didn't really catch it. I was too busy dealing with the anger flashing inside my head.

"Remedy Ravenswood," the lead Shadowhunter said in a gravelly voice. "You are under arrest, in the name of the Clave. The vampires behind them, excluding my father, smirked. _'Those bastards,'_ I though.I gripped Remedy's arm and pulled her behind me. **"Come and try," **I said, shifting into a crouch and baring my fangs. Remedy wouldn't go to prison for something that I probably brought on.

**AN: **Just felt like putting a disclaimer there for some reason. I know I put one on the Prologue, but I just felt like it. ^^ Reviews are welcome. I'm going to go start on the next chapter. :D


End file.
